A Spirit that Guides You
by Quod Angelice Diabolicus Est
Summary: I accept criticisms and flames. This is my first fanfic though, please read? :) "There's an old tale in Fairy Academy, that the school was always watched by a spirit. Guiding every student to have a successful future. It was an old tale though, and no one has ever seen the spirit. Except for a particular raven-haired man."
1. Prologue

Warning: Contains cussing. Rated T

* * *

**"A Spirit that Guides You"**

By: Quod Angelice Diabolicus Est

* * *

Prologue

"So everyone, congratulations on making it!" The principal announced enthusiastically as everyone applauds. Not really listening to his speech, but acted as if they were interested. In the crowd of students, under the freshman section, was a particular black-haired boy. He wanted to skip the morning assembly, so he excused himself.

He went to the quietest place in the school campus, which is the garden. His dark blue eyes scanned a spot to lay down. He was lying underneath a Sakura tree. He closed his eyes, wanting to get some peace and quiet. But, he heard some leaves rustling, and when he opened his eyes, he saw a blonde girl sitting on the tree's branch.

"Hmmmmm-hmm mm. Hmm mm-hmm." The girl started humming. The tone sounds so sad that it caught the young man's attention.

"Saita kono hanayo

Aa douka oshiette okure.

Hito wanaze kizutsukeatte.

Arasou no deshou."

Her voice was warm and flowing like hot chocolate. But somehow, there's a hint of sadness in her voice. The melody of the song was like a cool waterfall in the middle of nowhere, alone and small.

"Nice voice." The black-haired boy commented. Which made the blonde young woman look at him, eyes clearly shocked.

"E-e-eh?! You can see me?!" The blonde girl retorted, blushing. "Well, duh. You are a student here, right?" He asked. She froze in her spot and smiled,

"I'm just a spirit, wandering around."

* * *

(A/N: *shurgs* I feel like nobody's going to read this at all or bother to review but hey, I have a brilliant idea on this one.

So, leave a review maybe? This is just a sneak peek though.

Flames and criticisms are accepted.)

Support my other stories: **Devil's Bargain **and **The Fallen**


	2. Chapter 1

Warning: Contains cussing. Rated T

* * *

**"A Spirit that Guides You"**

By: Quod Angelice Diabolicus Est

* * *

Chapter One

"Lucy. Please, stop riding behind my back. You're heavy. And people are starting to think weirdly of me." Gray Fullbuster complained. Even if Lucy is a spirit, people could still feel her if she's touching them. And yes, Lucy Heartfillia, is a spirit of Fairy Academy. "But Gray, you're the only one who can see me. It's lonely, you know. I've got no one to talk to." The blonde spirit pouted. Gray sighed. He patted her in the head as if she was a dog. Well, for Gray she is like a dog. Lucy kept following him everywhere! Even in the bathroom.

"Gray-samaaaa!" A blue-haired girl shouted, and ran over to Gray. Both of her hands are extended, ready to give him a hug, but Lucy tripped her. The young blonde smiled at Gray, and he gave her a thumbs up. He walked past the blue-haired girl, like he saw nothing at all. "Why don't you like Juvia?" Lucy asked Gray and he was already making an annoyed expression. "She's irritating."

Lucy chose to drop the topic off since he looks like he's pissed. "Gray? Why the long face stripper?" A fellow pink-haired asked. The black-haired man stopped walking and menacingly looked at Natsu. "Let me guess, Juvia?" A certain scarlet-haired asked. Gray nodded. This scarlet-haired is named Erza. She slapped Gray at the back, "She's not that bad you know." Erza added making Natsu nod in agreement. The three of them; Gray, Natsu, and Erza- went to their classroom. Lucy stopped walking, eying the three of them.

Gray looked around, trying to find the blonde spirit. "Gray!" He glanced at Erza, "We're going to be late if you don't hurry up." The scarlet-haired woman added.

They entered their classroom and headed towards their seats as the bell rings. All of the students stood up and greeted the teacher. As they sat down, Gray's seat is near the window, making him look outside. His dark blue eyes popped as he saw Lucy climbing a tree. 'She needs to take care of herself more.' He thought, chuckling silently.

"Sensei. Is it true that there's a spirit lurking in this academy?" Because of this question, Gray immediately diverted his attention to the class topic. "That's only a tale of this school, dear student." Their teacher answered while adjusting his glasses. "Well, can you tell us the tale?" Another student asks, the class was begging for the tale to be told. Even Gray was interested in it.

"You see, the spirit is a girl. She was once human too, like us." The teacher started, "Let's say that she's energetic, bubbly, funny. A lot of people like her actually." Gray chuckled, every word fitted Lucy. "But even though she's like that, she was an orphan."

"The spirit's father, tried to kill her. Since her mother died, the father became very depressed and blamed their child for it." He grumbled, wiping his glasses. "The founder of this very own academy- Fairy High- adopted her and took her in." Gray glanced at Lucy who is sleeping underneath the Sakura tree. "And, that's all I know." The students groaned, wanting to hear more of the story. "That's it?!" The students complained.

"If you want to hear more, you should ask the dear principal, Makarov. He's going to have a session with you next week." Some of them gave their teacher a rude look.

While Gray is staring at Lucy's sleeping face. He still remembers how he met her.

* * *

_"So everyone, congratulations on making it!" The principal announced enthusiastically as everyone applauds. Not really listening to his speech, but acted as if they were interested. In the crowd of students, under the freshman section, was a particular black-haired boy. He wanted to skip the morning assembly, so he excused himself._

_He went to the quietest place in the school campus, which is the garden. His dark blue eyes scanned a spot to lay down. He was lying underneath a Sakura tree. He closed his eyes, wanting to get some peace and quiet. But, he heard some leaves rustling, and when he opened his eyes, he saw a blonde girl sitting on the tree's branch._

_"Hmmmmm-hmm. Hmm mm-hmm." The girl started humming. The tone sounds so sad that it caught the young man's attention._

_"Saita kono hanayo_

_Aa douka oshiette okure._

_Hito wanaze kizutsukeatte._

_Arasou no deshou."_

_Her voice was warm and flowing like hot chocolate. But somehow, there's a hint of sadness in her voice. The melody of the song was like a cool waterfall in the middle of nowhere, alone and small._

_"Nice voice." The black-haired boy commented. Which made the blonde young woman look at him, eyes clearly shocked._

_"E-e-eh?! You can see me?!" The blonde girl retorted, blushing. "Well, duh. You are a student here, right?" He asked. She froze in her spot and smiled,_

_"I'm just a spirit, wandering around."_

* * *

He closed his eyes as he reminisce that scene. Ever since that day, Lucy wouldn't leave him alone. She followed Gray everywhere. Literally, everywhere. Still, Gray noticed that Lucy wouldn't leave the school campus. There was this one time that Gray invited Lucy to the park, and she rejected his invitation.

The school bell rang, students started fixing their stuff and hastily exit the room. "Lisanna, could you believe that there's actually a ghost wandering here in the school campus?" Natsu's voice echoed as he asked a white-haired girl named Lisanna. "It depends Natsu, why?"

"I want to catch that ghost." He answered blankly. Gray glanced at him while Lisanna giggled. "Oi, where the hell are you going Gray?" The scarlet-haired girl asked. "Outside."

"You're going to skip Trigonometry again?" She asked,"Juvia's there. Besides, I can pass that freaking subject easily." Gray answered with full confidence, smirking as he headed towards the corridor.

"Gray!" A blonde spirit shouted, waving both of her hands up the sky. "I caught you sleeping in class. You rebel!" She continued. Gray isn't really sleeping, he was just remembering the scene of how he met Lucy. "Heh, so you were watching me?" The black-haired man asked in a teaseful voice. "Is it bad to observe you?" Gray facepalmed, how can she answer a question with a question?

He smiled, glancing at Lucy's innocent face. "Lucy, can you sing for me?" Her brown orbs took a glimpse of Gray's face. she smiled, just a little smile at first, but as it grew it pressed her rosy cheeks up and slowly reveled her teeth, like a perfect pearl necklace. Finally, the smile reached her eyes, lighting them, causing them to crinkle at the corners. At that moment, Gray was starstruck as he noticed that the blonde spirit is drop-dead gorgeous. He loves it when she smiles like that.

"Of course! What song?" She answered energetically, staring unto Gray's dark blue eyes. At that moment, the both of them just stared at each other. Lucy giggled, she was the first one to break the staring. "Neh neh, let's go to the school garden."

For Gray, he thought that he had walked this place a hundred times, this place appears to have sprung from the dirt that his feet had worn down. Gray's feet impale the ground, and the grass crunches as the ice crumbles under his weight. He shiver from the down, but delight in the satisfying sound. The moist air tingles against their skin and they breathe it. His eyes raise, and see the fountain. It is tall and cold, the stone had frozen the women's bodies in their dancing postures, their kindly facades unmoving, unable to scream. The moss takes pity and tries to wrap itself around them, to warm them against the cruel air.

"I really love this place. Too bad nobody visits here." Lucy muttered, carefully sliding her hand unto Gray's. The dark-haired man smiled as he noticed what the blonde spirit is doing. "You know, if you want us to hold hands, you could've said so." Gray said in a playful manner.

Lucy blushed, "I-I-It's just cold."

"Haha. My my, whatever you say." He laid down under the Sakura tree. "Lucy, come here." He signaled her, doing an arm gesture for her to come. "Sit here, so that I can lay my head on your lap." She obediently followed what he said. Basking in each other's ambiance, creating each other's warmth. Lucy looked down at him, and he gave that quirky smile.

Caressing his supple cheek, Lucy's head bent forward; their noses almost touching. She could feel the warmth of his breath brushing the top of her lip. She stared back into his hardened dark-blue eyes. "Ah, sorry." She grumbled, avoiding their eye contact just now.

"I should avoid this urge. Damn it." Lucy thought, sneaking a glance at the black-haired man.

* * *

(A/N: Chapter one is kinda... boring? Meh.

Please do leave a review.

Flames and criticisms are accepted.)

Read my other stories: **Devil's Bargain **and **The Fallen**


	3. Chapter 2

Warning: Contains cussing. Rated T

* * *

**"A Spirit that Guides You"**

By: Quod Angelice Diabolicus Est

* * *

Chapter Two

"Lucy, you seriously need to stop tripping people like what you did awhile ago" The brunette complained, staring at the blonde's eyes. "Ehhh, they don't see me anyway. And it's funny." Gray sighed at her response.

"You're taking advantage just because people can't see you." The spirit pouted, and took a glimpse of Gray's expression. Now that she looked at the young man, she noticed that he is quite handsome. Wearing a business suit, he looks matured.

Gray felt Lucy's eyes scanning him. He gave her a cocky smirk, "Like what you see?"

"I can see why a lot of women like you. You're good-looking. I only noticed it now." She commented with no harm done. "So what you mean is, you don't see me as a handsome man before?" The brunette questioned her, and she nodded.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He muttered, fixing his hair in an upward direction. "It is a compliment!" Lucy half-shouted as she stare into the azure sky. Currently, they're in the school's rooftop. Though, students like Gray doesn't have the right to go here since it has limited access, but he didn't care.

He likes it here. Surrounded by a beautiful garden while sitting under a small cottage and drinking tea. This reminded him of his homeland. If he would travel to the school from his homeland, it would take two hours. So he chose to live in the school's dormitory.

This should be a quiet afternoon for Gray, but the blonde spirit couldn't shut her lips. Lucy kept on pestering Gray, asking stuff like; 'What are you reading?' or 'Why did you go to this school?' or 'Juvia likes you, do you like her too?' She tried to ask different questions that can catch his attention, but sadly, it didn't have any effect.

Instead, she took a bottle of soda inside Gray's bag, opened it and asked another question, "Can you burp loudly?" This made the brunette's ear twitch,

"Hell yeah. Give me that soda." He snatched the soda from Lucy and drank it straight, holding his stomach and finally, a burp escaped his lips. "Pfft, you call that a burp?! It was so..." The spirit didn't finish her sentence since she could feel the icy glare Gray was giving her.

"Like you can do any better." The raven-haired man muttered, and with that, Lucy glared at him. "I can do better. Give me another soda." He gave her a goofy smile, one that seems to provoke her. He handed her a soda and opened it.

As she took a small sip of it, a gentle burp came out of her mouth. "You're not really good at burping either." Gray commented, which made her flush. "Tch, you suck"

"It was your idea to have a burping contest. But I still win."

"Hey, was not. And I didn't declare that it's a contest. I'm a girl, so let me win."

The both of them glared at each other. The kind of glare where you could see a cat and dog fighting.

"I didn't know you're so childish about these kinds of stuff." He said, making her freeze from her spot. "But you're also juvenile, agreeing to it." Lucy argued, pouting and looking away. The raven-haired man thought it was cute though. That childish and naive part of her is what makes her stand out the most.

If Lucy's still a student, she's probably going to be one of the hottest students in the campus. Since she has a curvaceous body that could make any women jealous. Too bad that she's a wandering spirit.

This made Gray ponder; 'Why is Lucy here anyway? And why am I the only one who can see her?' He looked at the blonde spirit which was now trying to balance herself in the sidelines. "Be careful Lucy. Geez."

"Ne Gray, want to hear a song?" She asked, giving him a wide smile. "Yeah sure, why not?" With this, Lucy started standing up properly, coughing a few times to clear her throat.

"I love you and I'll never let you go,

but if I have to boy I think that you should know.

All the love we made, can never be erased,

and I promise you that you will never be replaced."

Every lyric that came out of Lucy's mouth sounded like a mermaid that's in the sea. An angel that made the devils quiet. A puffy feeling that can made you tingle. That's how her voice sounded like. Gray sat there, glued to his seat. The blonde spirit noticed this, and closed her eyes to stop.

"Do you know this song, Gray?" She asked, her eyes still closed. "Nooooope. But hey, nice voice." The brunette complimented her, and she smiled. Somehow, she was expecting to hear a different answer. Her big brown chocolate eyes started to show agony, that in one glance, you can see all the pain and hurt that she's been holding back.

Of course, Gray didn't notice the fact about her eyes. Since, he was studying for the mid-terms exam. The both of them heard the school bell rang, and students started to go out of the classrooms. "I'll eat lunch with Natsu and Erza, so... See you later?" He announced, hoping that Lucy will stop him, but she just nodded and gave a forced smile.

"See you then." He muttered, waving one hands in the air as he exits the school rooftop.

"Please, remember." She whispered, looking at the sky

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the humongous cafeteria, everyone looked at a particular table that consists of handsome and beautiful people in the whole campus. With this, people started gossiping, while some try to get their attention.

"I'm hungry." Natsu proclaimed, eying the lunch of everyone passing by. "Here you go, Natsu. You can eat it if you like." A short-haired girl offered him, handing out her lunchbox to the pink-haired man. "Really Lisanna?! Thanks!" He enthusiastically said as he snatched the lunchbox out of her hands, and giving her a smile. Lisanna giggled.

Lisanna Strauss; a young petite girl with short, white hair and blue eyes.

"It's nice to eat lunch with everyone around." The scarlet-haired maiden named Erza commented. Taking another bite of her strawberry cake. "Gray-sama is not here yet." Said a certain blue-headed woman, "Juvia must find him!" And with that, she stood up and loitered around trying to find her beloved.

"You can stop hiding now, Gray." A tall, slim, young woman muttered. "Thanks, Cana."

Cana Alberona; she has long mid-back length brown hair with varying shades of color, having been seen as bright brown, black, and, ultimately, plain brown. She has large brown eyes and visibly long eyelashes.

Gray crawled under their table, gasping for air since a lot of members kept kicking him when he's hiding underneath the table. "Gray, why did you skip French class?" Mirajane asked. "Why do we even need French class anyway?"

Mirajane Strauss; a slim, young woman of below average height. She has long white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; .

"You don't answer a question with another question." Mirajane retorted, still keeping a smile on her face. "Now that is a man!" Elfman commented.

Elfman Strauss; he is a large, muscular man with tan colored skin, whose height causes him to tower over most of his fellow classmates. His long white hair is kept styled upward in long, wavy spikes and his dark eyes possess no visible eyebrows.

Lisanna, Mirajane and Elfman are siblings. Their parents died at a very young age, thus, the academy's principal took them in. The Strauss siblings are not only good-looking, but they have outstanding performance as well.

"Guys, please be quiet. I'm trying to read a book here." A young petite teenage girl said who stands at a rather below average height for her age. Her shoulder-length blue hair was tied up in a colorful bandana. Her name is Levy McGarden.

"Shrimp, do my homework." A muscular man told Levy as he shoved her his homework. This man is named Gajeel Redfox. He has long, spiky black hair which is kept slicked back, revealing his forehead. "Hey, I'm not your slave!" Levy retorted, puffing her cheeks.

"Gajeel, you need to be a little honest about your feelings." Mirajane told him, showing off an evil smile, "Or else, she'll be taken away." She added, making Gajeel freeze on his seat.

* * *

"Lucy, I only have little power left to let you stay here on Earth." A gigantic celestial spirit said as he appeared in front of Lucy. His long white whiskers started twitching, he looks weak and in pain.

"Spirit King..." The blonde spirit muttered, looking down, trying to stop the tears from falling. Her hands flinched, "Give me more time! He just appeared. I'll surely fulfill that promise... our promise." The last sentence sounded faint, but the Spirit King heard it loud enough.

"Very well. I hope you can do it." He told her, before disappearing.

* * *

(A/N: Meh, boring? Or nah? *shrugs*

I'll still continue this fanfic even if no one's paying attention to it.

Leave a review please, xoxo.

Flames and criticisms are accepted.)

Read my other stories: **Devil's Bargain **and **The Fallen**


	4. Chapter 3

Warning: Contains cussing. Rated T

* * *

**"A Spirit that Guides You"**

By: Quod Angelice Diabolicus Est

* * *

Chapter Three

Inside the dormitory, was a particular blonde spirit quietly sneaking in the boys' room. She was trying to find where Gray was sleeping. It was really easy to find his room, actually. Since the rooms are arranged alphabetically, she just had to find where the "F's" rooms are.

She held the brass knob and twisted it lightly, opening the door, making no sound at all. Not wanting to disturb Gray's roommate. On the left side of the room, was Gray Fullbuster, sleeping. Lucy smiled as she studied the brunette's face. He was peacefully sleeping, letting out a snore. Lucy sat beside him, gently stroking his hair. She started humming a tone as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Gray looked around; somehow, he was in an unfamiliar garden. He was lying down on the green grass as the sun bathed his skin. He slowly tried to get up, and saw a wide lake. There, stood a woman. Although, Gray can't clearly see her face, he noticed that she has golden flocks of hair. That woman smiled at him, her eyes sparkling.

"Awake already?" She asked, getting closer to Gray. Her voice was smooth as silk. It ringed to his ears. She bent her knees so she can touch him. She smiled; showing her pearly white teeth as she caressed his cheek. "I love you, Gray."

* * *

The raven-haired man opened his eyes, realizing that everything was just a dream. But he couldn't help but to think that the dream is real. Since, it was like a fragment to him. Questions started to fill his mind. He was wondering who that girl might be, but he chose to ignore it for the mean time. He noticed that his chest feels heavy, and that's when his thoughts snapped.

"Lucy, wake up damn it." He muttered under his breath, shaking the spirit as she was silently sleeping. The spirit's head was buried on Gray's chest, while her hand is touching his stomach. He looked at the sleeping girl in front of him and sighed. He managed to move his right arm and gently moved Lucy to the other side of the bed.

Gray entered the bathroom, preparing for today's class. He finished all the usual things like taking a bath, brushing his teeth, etcetera. "Yo Gray." His roommate greeted him a 'Good Morning' and he replied by nodding. His dark blue eyes glanced at the spirit who was still sleeping peacefully. A smile formed his lips,

"Lucy, wake up." He tried, again. But this time, she finally opened her eyes. Her brown orbs scanned the room, and landed to the man standing on the corner. "Finally. You might want to fix your clothes." Gray stated, smirking.

The blonde ghost looked down, noticing that her tank top is crumpled, and her skirt unzipped, you could clearly see her undergarments. A tint of red plastered on her cheeks, "Pervert!" She shouted really loudly, fixing her attire. "Me? Pervert? You're the one who barged in inside my room."

Lucy stand corrected. She was, after all, the one who entered his room in the middle of the night. "Once you're finished, I'll be waiting outside." He said, massaging his temples and left the room. She pouted, wondering why he isn't interested in a girl who's nearly naked, and they're both alone in his room! Still, she admired that part of him. It was obvious that he was taught to respect girls.

As soon as she finished, Lucy left the room to find the raven-haired man leaning on the wall. He sighed, "So tell me, why were you in my room?" '

"No particular reason," Gray shrugged and strode off. He was now heading for the school cafeteria, where they offered breakfast for those who are living in the dormitory. Lucy followed him, of course.

When they arrived, the first thing that Gray did was to look at the menu. Breakfast A consisted of two hotdogs, one sunny side up egg, and fried rice. Then, Breakfast B had four Shanghai Lumpias paired with rice, while Breakfast C only consisted of two pancakes. He politely asked for Breakfast A and looked around.

"Ice princess!" A pink-haired man shouted, waving both of his hands in the air to signal Gray. His dark pools of eyes glanced at that table first before going there. He sat and gently placed his tray on the table, eating quietly as he can.

"You guys, have you..." Gray wasn't paying attention to the speaker; instead, his thoughts were wandering. His dark blue eyes just looked down as he doze off. Two fingers snapped right in front of him. "Listen to me when I'm talking!" A demanding scarlet-haired woman beamed. She coughed when she noticed that Gray was finally into his senses.

"As I was saying, the Masquerade Ball will be held next week. So make sure you're wearing the proper attire, and have a partner. It also says here that we're going to have a cotillion." She said, waving the piece of paper their principal handed. Her eyes examined their faces, reading their expressions.

"Erza, what's a cotillion? Is that even a word?" The pinkette who was sitting across her asked. She sighed and massaged her temples. "Natsu, a cotillion is a dance. And yes, it's a word. Stop asking the obvious." She answered, her voice clearly annoyed.

"Everyone, don't you think it's dreamy? A Masquerade Ball! No one knows your identity except for you and/or your partner. What if love will blossom? What if you met the girl or boy in your dreams? Sounds exciting, right?" A white-haired woman enthusiastically said, her hands clasped in one while her eyes are shining.

"Mira-nee, do you think I'll ever get a chance with Natsu at the Masquerade Ball?" Her little sister asked her. Lisanna's voice sounded so faint, but Mirajane can here it loud enough. "Go ask him out to know!"Mirajane answered her little sister with a devious smile. A blush crept on Lisanna's cheeks, thinking about it even happening.

Lisanna looked at the dense idiot and giggled, thinking of various ways on how to ask him out. But then, she froze to her spot, realizing that she's a girl, and Natsu must be the one to ask her out. The salmon-haired man looked at her sheepishly and took another bite of his pancake.

On the other hand, a red-haired student kept on fidgeting, glancing at a handsome blue-haired man with a tattoo above and under his right eye. "So, Jellal... Who's your partner for the ball?" She asked nervously, her brown eyes avoiding eye contact. Jellal shrugged, "I don't know yet Erza. It's not like I'm going to dance." The embarrassment from Erza's face disappeared and it turned into a disappointing one. "Oh..."

Meanwhile, Gajeel looked at a blue-haired woman who was currently reading a book… again. A colorful bandana wrapped around her hair. "Shrimp, you're going to the ball with me!" He hastily said. Levy's mouth hung opened, surprised at what Gajeel said. "You're asking me to be your date?" She asked, avoiding his gaze. "I'm not asking you out. It's an order, so make sure you'll be there." She was kind of expecting a different answer, but knowing Gajeel, he wouldn't say his feelings bluntly. Levy giggled and just nodded, continuing to the book that she was reading. Gajeel let out a sigh of relief.

And then, there was Juvia... Sneaking glances at the black-haired man who's taking a sip from his hot coffee. "Gray-sama..." She murmured, hoping that maybe, just maybe, he'll ask her out. But the blue-haired woman knew that isn't going to likely happen.

"Okay everyone, it's decided. Since tomorrow is Saturday, why don't we buy the clothes that we need for next week?" The red-haired girl suggested; the girls squealed, eager to shop for dresses. The boys, on the other hand, groaned. It was really troublesome for them but they didn't want to anger Erza, so they agreed to the plan.

"Good. Let's meet at the station tomorrow, 11 a.m. sharp." She hastily said, finishing her strawberry cake.

* * *

Tomorrow came and Erza started tapping her feet as she waited for the others to come. She was forty minutes early and kept on fixing her dress, since the skirt's length is too high for her. Her brown eyes keep on glaring at the innocent bystanders.

That's right; Erza Scarlet was wearing a dress. Why? Simply because she wants to impress a blue-haired man. The scarlet-haired beauty kept on fidgeting, flipping her compact powder to see if she looks alright. She repeated this unconsciously, until she heard a voice that came from her back.

"Erza?" A brooding voice echoed through her ears, making her heart beat faster. "So, where are the others?" He asked, but the maiden just shrugged; still nervous and not wanting to embarrass herself. She started thinking of different topics to say since it was quiet-too quiet if you ask me.

Then, it hit her. She opened her mouth, but no words can come out. Hastily, she said- "Will you be my partner for the Masque-" Before she could finish her sentence, someone butted in.

"Erza! Jellal!" A blue-haired girl shouted, full of excitement. Erza face-palmed, it was another opportunity wasted to ask Jellal to be her partner. But then again, she smiled when she saw Levy and Gajeel together.

"Oi Shrimp! Don't run or you'll trip." The brunette said, walking behind her. "What? I will so not trip." As she finished the sentence, her toe emerged with a rock and this made her face kiss the ground. "I already told you, didn't I?" Gajeel muttered, reaching out his hand to Levy, "Sorry..."

"Oh my, what a sweet scene." The eldest Strauss sibling- Mirajane said, smiling to the couple in front of her. "This isn't what it looks like!" He retorted, swiftly pulling his hands back to his pocket and let Levy slip to the ground again.

Behind Mirajane, was the middle child, Elfman, commenting on things that it's being a man. Beside him stood the youngest, which is Lisanna. The short-haired girl waved at them and smiled while her other arm is hooked with Natsu's.

"Juvia is here." The bluenette said, blushing and bowing to their direction. Her dark blue orbs looked at them, noticing that her beloved is missing. "Gray-sama isn't here yet..." She stated, looking down.

"Knowing that ice block, he's probably not interested in these kind of things." The pink-haired man said, both of his hands supporting his head for him to lean back. The others nod in agreement, saying that they should go already.

"Ju-Juvia will wait for Gray-sama." She retorted while her fists flinched.

"You don't need to, since I'm already here." Hearing her beloved's voice made her happy but a part of her was also sad, since she was expecting to be alone with him.

"Ah, let's go?" All of them nodded, following the scarlet-haired beauty. The girls excitedly talked about the ball, and the boys were groaning, saying stuff like; "Why do we even need to do this." or "This is a pain in the ass."

Well, one of them is physically there, but not mentally. Gray's mind seemed to be a bit off. His dark blue orbs stared into nothing. "Gray? Are you listening?" Mirajane asked, waving her hand in front of her face.

"Ah- What?" He nonchalantly asked, "Erza said that we, girls, will separate from you boys." Gray nodded, scanning his surroundings. They're in an outside mall where boutiques, shops, and restaurants circled them. A sigh escaped from his lips, scratching the back part of his head.

"Our school really loves to be flashy, huh?" The pinkette ask, sighing. "Well, Fairy Academy is always rowdy." A blue haired man commented, massaging his temples. "Fairy Academy is being a man!" The other one said with full enthusiasm.

The scary black-haired named Gajeel clicked his tongue. The brunette doesn't want to spend his entire day with these morons. "Gajeel, if you want to spend time with Levy, you could've just said so." After the sentence was said, he blushed furiously and glared at the raven-haired man,

"I-It's not like I wanted to go out on a date with Levy. She's not pretty, but she's fun to be with." Gajeel said, looking away.

"You know, I'm not sure if that's an insult or a tsundere response." Jellal said, smirking at the brunette.

"It's what you call being a man!" Of course, it was Elfman who said this... obviously.

"I don't get it?" Natsu said, raising an eyebrow at the scary man.

"You really are an idiot, flamebrain." Gray commented, trying to tease the pinkette.

"Gajeel likes Levy, you idiot." Jellal whispered while wiggling his eyebrows, trying not to laugh.

At first, Natsu was dumbstruck, until a curve seems to shape his lips. He grabs his stomach, and started slapping his lap. He lets out a loud laugh, which made every person who's passing by look at him.

"Gajeel? Liking someone? I can't imagine that." He said, continuing to laugh hysterically. Gajeel was taken aback, trying not to smack him.

"What about you and Lisanna, lover boy?" The pink-haired man made a questioning look at the brunette, "What do you mean?"

"Gajeel, don't ask him that. He's an idiot." Gray commented, yawning. The blue-haired man named Jellal chuckled, "Well, let's go check some suits for the ball.."

Meanwhile, the girls are having a hard time picking some gowns. "And after this, we have to go look for high heels." Erza said as she looks for another dress to wear.

"Does this dress match my skin tone and hair color?" Levy asks, stepping out of the changing room. "Oh my god Levy! You look beautiful." Lisanna commented, completely fascinated by the way she looks.

"Ah, I think it's better if you let down your hair." Mirajane added, undoing the bandanna on Levy's hair. "You're right Mira-nee! It definitely looks better." The younger Strauss sibling said.

"W-Will you help Juvia pick?" Juvia asked and all the girls started circling her, and showed an evil but innocent smile. "Just leave it to us."

* * *

"Lucy, what are you doing?" The Spirit King asks, appearing right in front of her.

"I'm making my ballgown for tomorrow's Masquerade Ball." She answered. Her eyes were staring down, concentrating to not make any mistakes.

"Why don't I help you then?" He suggested, calling some different spirits. A tall man with orange-spiky hair appeared, bowing to the both of them. Beside him is a pink-haired girl wearing a maid outfit.

"This is Loke and Virgo. They're from the Spirit World." The Spirit King stated, "Loke, Virgo, go help Lucy."

"As you wish..." Loke and Virgo politely said. "Lucy, I'll go to the Spirit World then..." The blonde spirit nodded.

Lucy stood up and bowed to the both of them, "I'm Lucy Heartfillia." She stated. "We know, you're pretty popular at our world." Loke stated, giving her a smirk.

"That's right, Princess."

"Why is that?" She asked, giving them a questioning look. "You have a lot of guts to stay here in the human world."

"What do you mean Loke?" Lucy asks again, but the orange-haired spirit shrugs her off.

"Princess, all of the spirits that are not yet reincarnated must stay in the Spirit World. But you prefer to stay here." Virgo stated, sewing the incomplete parts of the ballgown.

"That's because I made a promise..." Lucy muttered, her eyes staring at the azure sky.

"Whatever your promise is, it's pointless. Just give up." Loke commented, scowling at the blonde spirit.

"I know... It's still worth a try." She said, just as a tear escaped her eye and fell gently onto fabric on her lap, splashing down into a dark blotch or the seemingly never-ending cloth.

* * *

(A/N: Lalala. I'm staying at my friend's house... Meaning, I can update anytime I like.

Did you liked this chapter? If you did, please leave a review or PM me. It'll boost up my self-esteem. Since there's a lot going on at my house. =))

I didn't want to concentrate on Lucy and Gray, that's why this is kinda shows their feelings and stuff... Or did I fail to let you see that? XD

I'm not a fan of NaLi, gah. But since this fanfic is GrayXLucy, I decided to make NaLi a side couple.

Please leave a review, minna!

Flames and criticisms are accepted.)

Read my other stories: **Devil's Bargain **and **The Fallen**


	5. Chapter 4

Warning: Contains cussing. Rated T

* * *

**"A Spirit that Guides You"**

By: Quod Angelice Diabolicus Est

* * *

Chapter Four

Classical music, elegant attires, and an extravagant venue. All of this for one school event- The Masquerade Ball. Teachers and students started dancing in the middle of the ballroom. A large shining chandelier hung above then. The music was calm and soothing, entrancing every dancer on the floor.

As students entered the said mansion, they were greeted by a thousand stairs. The marble floors were shining, clearly enough to see their perfected reflection. The grand staircase is covered in thick, loving throw rugs. Everything looked opulent, from the gigantic gates that greeted them to the sheer curtains billowing like mist on the wall of floor to ceiling windows that faced a slope and then a sunset.

Some of them stole a glance around the place. The black and white linoleum floor of the entrance glowed, obviously having been cleaned before they came. The walls were a dark cream, with shining brown brush swipes crossing over it, creating a shimmery effect. The purple curtains fluttered, being blown by the wind.

Everyone was enjoying it, except for a particular raven-haired man who just stood on the corner. He doesn't even know why he's attending this kind of flashy event, but then again, this is compulsory. Meaning, it's required for every teacher and student to attend. The room was full of people he doesn't recognize, probably because of the mask. The students still eyed him though, with his carefully tailored suit, trying to figure out who he was.

A girl approached him, but much to her dismay, he turned away. Looking around once more, his eyes widened, staring into the blonde woman who's standing in the middle of the ballroom. She's crowded around by several men who have their eye on her. He looked at her, and somehow, he knows who she is.

The blonde woman was wearing a Silhouette ball gown. Her long, full-skirt is white and puffy, brushing the floor. The top part of her ball gown was black with sequins beaded on it, making the dress glint. She looked flirty, but not promiscuous. The soft fabric graced her feminine body, like a symbol of elegance. The strapless style revealed her collarbones wrapped in smooth, luring, skin.

Her golden hair was let down and lustrous, having the ends curled up. Her side bangs framing her glowing skin. And a lustrous silver necklace adorned her neck.

He walked up to her slowly, and his palms started to sweat. The woman saw him coming and stopped to stare. The men, completely confused as to who held the girl of their dream's attention, looked towards where she was looking. He reached her and smiled, "May I ask your permission to dance?" He asked, still nervous. "Of course."

The both of them strode off, their palms touching hand in hand. They stopped at a spacious area. Gray held her right hand, while his other hand is placed in Lucy's waist. Meanwhile, Lucy placed her left hand unto the man's shoulder. "So, let's dance." The brunette stated, their feet moved swiftly but agilely. The crowd watched them, following their figure as they dance. "Gray, I never knew you could dance..." The blonde spirit commented, smiling. "Lucy, why can people see and touch you?" He asked, the both of them still elegantly dancing, "Ah, once in a while, I can show myself to people if it's this kind of event." She sheepishly answered, her rosy lips giving a curve.

Gray frowned, he doesn't like this. He hates the attention Lucy's receiving from the men, "You should have told me, you know? What if something bad happens? What if they found out about you being a spirit? What if-" He started ranting, "Okay Gray, okay..." Lucy said, giggling. "They wouldn't find out, 'cause when the clock strikes twelve, I'll disappear immediately..."

"What do you mean you'll disappear?" He asked, one of his eyebrows rising. "Oh, I mean they can't see me anymore." She answered and Gray let out a sigh of relief. The both of them finished dancing, and the crowd applauded. "So you're like Cinderella tonight?" He asked, and she let out a giggle, "I guess so..."

"Then let's enjoy this night, shall we?" He asked and politely bowed in front of Lucy. Gray reached for her hand and kissed it. "Stop it Gray, they're looking at us." She muttered, slowly pulling back her hand. "It's okay; we are wearing masks after all."

As the music ends, men and women started to surround them, bombarding them with questions and throwing them compliments,

"Where did you get your dress? It's beautifully done."

"Can I dance with you, Miss?"

"Sir, your suit... Is that perhaps the 'Million Dollar Brandy?'"

It was one of those cliché moments where the beautiful people get worshiped, but they didn't entertain them. Instead, they smiled and bowed, "Is it alright if my girlfriend and I have some quality time together?" With that, all of them excused themselves, leaving the raven-haired man with the blonde spirit.

"Girlfriend?" Lucy squealed, making an embarrassed face. But thank god she's wearing a mask that hides her facial expression. "I hate being interrogated like that. Hope you don't mind it when I said that."

The blonde spirit noticed that her hand feels all tingly. That's when she decided to glance at it, noticing that Gray is still holding unto it. Her lips formed into a smile, showing her pearly white teeth.

"Want to go outside? It's hard to act normal here when everything seems so expensive." Her brown orbs glanced at him first before nodding. The both of them cascaded their way towards the exit. Or so they think, since the ballroom is too big and it has many doors, they just opened the largest one they see. And as they open the door, their lips gaped, staring at the beautiful lawn that midst in front of them.

Their hands still clasped in one, as they adore the sight before them. The breeze blew gently to their direction, and her golden flocks flowed around her. Gray started going down the stairs with Lucy following him.

The both of them proceeded to the sidewalk, surrounded by purplish-pink wild roses. Because of the narrow route, the blonde spirit can feel the pricks of the thorns but decided to ignore it. She glanced at her hand, and tightened the grip it.

As they reached the end of the route, a surprising sight greeted her eyes, "Look Gray! A hut." The blonde spirit said childishly, running off to the small building. "Let's sit here!" She signaled the brunette, slapping the space beside her. He let out a chuckle, "What's with that reaction Lucy?"

"Just sit here already, hurry up." With this, the raven-haired man sat beside her. Silence engulfed the air, but it wasn't awkward at all.

"I want to know more about you, Lucy." His deep voice ringed to her ears. The gaze of the young man captivated her, and she started staring at his hypnotizing dark blue orbs. "Can you tell me about your background?"

"E-Eh?" Lucy retorted, giving him a questioning look. "Is it true that you were abused by your father?" Gray asked bluntly, receiving a stiff laugh from the blonde.

"Those are just made-up stories. My father loved me dearly." She answered, glancing around the rose garden. "Another rumor about you is that the founder of Fairy Academy adopted you, is that true?" Gray questioned again.

"Nope," She answered, popping the 'p.' "Like I said, none of them is real. Don't listen to those lousy stories that are made by the teachers." She stated, giving him a reassuring smile, "Then, what's your previous life like? Before you became a spirit..."

"Hmmm... I have a normal life, actually. In my family, I have a little brother and I swear, he doesn't leave me alone. When my mom and dad aren't home, the both of us always play some violent boy-ish kind of games." She paused for a while, letting out another giggle.

"I remember that he always come up to me and say, 'Big sis! When I grow up, I want to be like you.' And then he'll kiss me on the cheek." Her voice cracked, but still abided the thoughts that crossed her mind.

"He also helps me do my household chores. And I guess we have a strong 'bond.' But sibling rivalry is always there, of course..." She paused for a while, adjusting her loose mask.

"Then there's my mother. I'm like the doppelganger of my mom since we really look alike. You could say that I'm the second version of her." Lucy continued, letting out a stiff laugh. Gray listened to her, giving a 'hmmmm.' as a reply.

"My dad... He's hardworking. Even if he comes home dead tired, he always makes sure that we have some quality time together. He's also strict at times, but I know he's only like that because he cares for me."

"Hmmm... Lucy, how did you become a spirit?" With that, she stiffened. Unable to move because of the question as flashbacks went through her mind, "I think I've asked something I shouldn't, sorry." He said in a melancholy voice, "You don't have to answer it."

The blonde spirit nodded. She looked down and started shifting because the mood is uncomfortable now. Asking that kind of question looks insensitive and rude. But the brunette was just curious and concerned.

"You don't have to be afraid, you know." Gray stated while holding her small hand, "I'm here for you." He added, while his other hand removed Lucy's mask and caressed her supple cheek.

He thought about this carefully. Gray knew that Lucy feels lonely, so maybe if she opened up a little, the weight on her shoulders will gradually decrease. He's trying to be a gentleman- And he's doing all of this for her.

"Gray... I like you." She blurted out. Gray's dark blue orbs widen as he stares at her with his mouth hanging open, "Ah, I mean I like your hands. It's smooth and gentle. Ha-ha-ha..." Lucy added, forcing a smile on her face and faking a laugh.

"Well, the feeling is mutual. I like your hands too." He muttered, looking away; still embarrassed because he assumed that the blonde spirit was confessing to him. A tinge of red spread across his face, but it wasn't visible due to the mask that he's wearing. The demoiselle chortled, tightening her grip once more as Gray held her hand.

Bells started clanging, signaling the teachers and students that it's already time to gather around the ballroom. With this, Gray stood up and returned Lucy's mask, "Let's go back to the mansion, shall we?"

The maiden followed him, trailing his steps at the sidewalk as they drew closer to the mansion. When they reached the front door, Lucy hooked her arm with Gray's, making it look like the both of them are dating. The brunette didn't mind though.

They entered the mansion, with their arms hooked to each other. Everyone gazed at them, murmurs filling the air. But all of this stopped when the principal appeared on top of the staircase, holding a microphone while coughing.

"Hello, everyone. This is your principal- Makarov Dreyar." He started off, waiting for everyone to be quiet, "First of all, I would like to thank the Student Council for creating an event like this. Without them, this will not be successful."

"Second, we would like to thank our sponsors. Tonight's venue is stunning because of Mirajane Strauss! The CEO of her modeling company owns this place and they will let us borrow it whenever we want to."

"Last but not the least, are you enjoying yourselves?" He asked and everyone cheered, while some raised their glass to show respect, "Well, our host for tonight has something to announce, so please hear him out!" The crowd applauded, welcoming the said host.

"Ah, tonight, I'll be announcing the King and Queen for this Masquerade Ball," The students exclaimed, obviously shocked at the host's announcement. "We picked one boy and one girl who were standing out. And we had a rough time. But for now, drum roll please..."

He went down the staircase, heading to Gray and Lucy's place, "Would the both of you please go onto the stage?" The raven-haired man hesitated, but when Lucy tugged his suit, he smiled and confidently walked towards the stage.

"The King and Queen for tonight is this couple!" The host exclaimed, two women behind him carrying a tiara and a crown, "But before crowning the both of you, you must remove your masks!" Everyone nodded in agreement; he tightened his grip on Lucy's hand.

Everything became quiet for a while, the grandfather clock ticks and roared a loud sound, indicating that it was already twelve…midnight. Gray looked at her, and she started to disappear, her body slowly vanishing and her clothes fading away.

The room envelop in darkness, making some of the girls shriek. "Lucy? Where are you?" The brunette whispered, reaching his hand for her but she wasn't there anymore.

Moments later, the power was back on and everyone felt relieved,

_"When the clock strikes twelve... I'll disappear..."_

_"When the clock strikes twelve... I'll disappear."_

_"When the clock strikes twelve... I'll disappear."_

_"When the clock strikes twelve... I'll disappear."_

Well, except for a particular raven-haired man.

* * *

(A/N: OH MY GAHD, WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO LUCY? :o

Any guesses? Anyone?

I was supposed to post this earlier but my family is having some financial problems. Gomene :D

Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter. I'll post chapter five if I finish creating chapter six.

So please leave a review! :D Flames and criticisms are accepted.)

Read my other stories: **Devil's Bargain** and **The Fallen**


	6. Chapter 5

**"A Spirit that Guides You"**

By: Quod Angelice Diabolicus Est

* * *

Chapter Five

As the clock strikes twelve, the blonde spirit noticed that she was starting to disappear. Of course, she was nervous since everyone was looking at them. But when the power was off and the room enveloped with darkness, she let out a sigh of relief.

She was going to make a run for it, but before she could, she felt someone grab her hand and carry her like a sack of rice. They escaped through the windows, and was about to fall to the ground, but the man's reflexes are quick, jumping to the tree's branch. The blonde spirit heard the leaves rustling, they were leaping to a branch to another branch, "Let me go! Kidnapper! Help! Someone!" She screamed while punching the man's chest that's carrying her.

"Relax Lucy, stupid." A familiar voice said.

"Loke?" Lucy said, stiffening. "What are you doing? Why?" The blonde maiden asked, giving him a confused look, "I thought you hated me..."

"Is that how you say 'Thank you?'" Loke asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, "I'm only doing this because if you get caught, it'll cause an uproar. Understand?"

She just nodded, and let the orange-haired spirit carry her. They stopped mid-way and noticed that Lucy's extravagant ball gown is now back to its rusty-rag design. The mask she wore just turned back to a simple handkerchief and her heels are now just her school shoes.

"Ah, looks like the magic of the Spirit King dissolved huh?" Loke stated, gripping the dress that is made of rags, "You're lucky the Spirit King is concern for you. He even used his power just to make you prettier."

"Yeah, I know. He's like my fairy godmother. I'm forever indebted to him." The blonde maiden said, forcing a smile on her face. Loke scanned her facial expression.

"You're beautiful just the way you are. You don't need to wear pretty clothes, okay?!" The orange-haired spirit told her, his face flushing from embarrassment. Lucy giggled, patting his head. "Thanks, Loke."

"I'm not doing this for you!" He uttered in a loud voice and looked away. "Oh c'mon, don't be shy." Lucy said, holding both of his cheeks, trying to rotate his head so she can face him.

Once they face each other, the blonde spirit gives him a smile- A gentle, warm, welcoming smile. And this made Loke's heart beat faster. The both of them stared at each other for a while.

"Are you alright?" She asked, placing her hand on his forehead, "Are you not feeling well? Wait, can spirits even get sick?" Because of her actions, this brought a blush to his cheeks.

"I don't need help from the likes of you." He bitterly said and walked away. Lucy's coffee-like orbs just followed his figure, as he vanishes from the shadows.

* * *

The raven-haired man fastened his haste, running around the mansion trying to find where Lucy was. Sweat trickled down his face, and he was heavily breathing.

Each time he opens a door, he would hope that Lucy was in it. But all this time, he either saw someone making out or just an empty room.

He was afraid. Frightened by the thought that maybe, she really did disappear. And if that would happen, he wouldn't forgive himself.

Gray rushed outside, glancing to every direction where he can possibly spot the blonde spirit. Then, he can hear the leaves rustling. This made him think that it was Lucy creating all of that noise since she likes climbing trees a lot.

He followed where the noise was coming from and it suddenly stopped. But he still looked around, hoping for any signs that it was Lucy.

Then, his dark blue eyes detected a blonde girl wearing sewed rugs as a dress. The brunette was facing her back, "Lucy?" He asked while his palms were sweating, hoping that he called her name right.

"Oh Gray, you're here. I look horrible, don't I? My ball gown was actually made from rags but then-" Before she could finish her sentence, he came closer and hugged her.

"Gray?" She asked in a confused tone.

"I thought something happened to you. I thought you disappeared! I thought... I thought..." Gray stated. He was shivering by that thought, that maybe... Lucy already disappeared... The raven-haired man hugged her tighter.

"I'm sorry..." Lucy muttered, hugging back the raven-haired man, "It's alright now. I'm here with you..."

"You idiot!" Gray shouted, smacking Lucy in the head.

"Why did you hit me?!" She furiously asked with her cheeks puffing.

"Do you know how worried I was about you?" He asked and this made Lucy smile. She was bowing to him and kept on saying, "Sorry..."

Gray let out a sigh of relief, lying down on the green grass, "As long as you're still here. Its fine- I guess."

"Gray, I have a question..."

"What is it, Lucy?"

"You see, can I know more about you too?" Lucy enthusiastically asked, with her eyes sparkling, "About your family and stuff. Since I told you about my family, isn't it your time to say your side of the story?"

"Ah, tomorrow marks the beginning of Semestral Break. So, why don't you come with me? I'm going home for a week." The blonde spirit hesitated though, but she wants to see his family.

"Fine, I'll come with you." She replied, smiling.

"That's great then. I'll wait for you tomorrow at the school gate, seven in the morning. Okay?"

* * *

"What?!" An orange-haired spirit asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Do I have to repeat myself Loke?" The blonde ghost stated, crossing both of her arms on her chest.

"But Lucy, you died here in this school! And if you're going to a faraway place, who knows what would happen?" Loke was angry and spoke quietly through clenched teeth.

Lucy remained still, avoiding the gazes of a certain spirit, "Damn it Lucy. Think this through, you'll really disappear at this point!"

"Why do you care?! Keep your nose out of my business." Her voice echoed in his ears, "You're right..."

"No wait, Loke..." The blonde spirit tried to stop him from going back to the Spirit World, but it was too late. She feels guilty, knowing that he only cared for her. She knows the consequences of stepping outside, but she wants to.

"Spirit King! Please, come out. I need to talk to you..." She muttered. Her head bowed down, making the bangs cover her eyes.

A light started to appear, "What is it, Lucy?"

"Uhhh... You see... I'm going to visit Gray' parents and... uhhhh" She stuttered.

The Spirit King sighed, "Fine..."

Her head shot upwards, "But first... Come with me." He led her to a place that makes her feel nostalgic. Images started to appear right before her eyes.

* * *

_"Get down from there and stop skipping classes."_

_"You're so uptight, I'm just having fun."_

* * *

_"Don't you think the stars are so pretty?"_

_"You can't see stars here in the city you know."_

* * *

_"I'm just scared by the thought that you'll leave me."_

_"What? It's you and me against the world, remember?"_

* * *

_"I love you..."_

_"I love you too, Lucy."_

* * *

A tear trickled down her supple cheek. Her hands covering her mouth to refrain from sobbing any louder, "It hurts..."

"I'll give you this necklace..." The Spirit King said, handing it to Lucy, "Wear it once you step out of this school, and you'll be safe." The blonde ghost held unto it tightly, nodding to the Spirit King.

"Goodluck, my child..."

* * *

(A/N: I haven't finished chapter six yet to be honestly. I posted another fanfic too. Yay or nyay?

Will you please read it? It's sci-fi with action and stuff lol. Just visit my profile :D

I know, this fanfic is boring, right? The slow development and stuff. I hope this gets better lol. 'Cause if not, I'm planning on deleting this. *Sad story, I know*

So, review please? Flames and criticisms are accepted.)

Read my other stories: **Devil's Bargain **and **The Fallen**


	7. Chapter 6

Warning: Contains cussing. Rated T

* * *

**"A Spirit that Guides You"**

By: Quod Angelice Diabolicus Est

* * *

Chapter Six

A lean, muscular man stood in front of the school gates. Glancing at every direction to see if the person he's waiting for already arrived. "You're late, Lucy." He said to the blonde spirit who's running out of breath in front of him.

"I can't help it, Gray. I've overslept. Teheee." Lucy said, making a cute face so that the raven-haired man will forgive her.

The brunette named "Gray" sighed, scratching the back part of his head, "The cab is already waiting for us, let's go."

* * *

The car ride was noisy. The blonde kept on blabbering nonsense but the brunette beside her didn't show any interest. Probably because;

Lucy is a spirit and Gray's the only one who can see her.

Because the driver would think he's nuts.

The topic is mostly about food.

"And then, you see, to make a chocolate cake- One of the basics is you have to melt your chocolate. It has to be sixty degrees..." She starts yapping about pastries and what not, and she receives a yawn from the raven-haired man.

It's almost two hours since they've travelled from Fiore to Gray's homeland. They were greeted by a large sign that said "Welcome to Northern Isles!"

Her coffee-like eyes glance out the window, clearly seeing a deep blue sea. It was shining, and she can only hear the waves crashing down on the gritty sand, "It's beautiful!" She utters in awe, staring at the sea.

Gray examines Lucy's child-like expression and chuckles, 'Sir, ten minutes and we're going to arrive to our destination." The driver said while taking a turn to the left.

* * *

"Thank you, here's the payment." Gray said and hands over the money to the driver. His dark blue orbs look ahead, seeing a thousand stairs greeting them.

"Eh?! Don't tell me we have to walk all the way up there?!" The blonde ghost asks, "I don't want to! I don't want to! Carry me, Gray."

He sighs. "Fine. I'll leave you here if you don't want to walk."

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Ugh, heartless human."

"Who says that we're going to walk all the way up there anyway? My house is over there by the street, see?" Gray states and points at the narrow street across them. He carries his luggage and started walking off. The blonde spirit followed him, happily skipping while humming a tone.

"Gray?" An unfamiliar voice filled the air, the both of them turned around only to see a silver-haired man in front of them.

"Lyon!" Gray enthusiastically says, bumping his fist into Lyon's, "Long time no see, brother!"

Lucy eyes the silver-haired man, thinking that he doesn't resemble Gray at all. Still, she couldn't help but smile. Seeing him happy is enough for her.

"So Lyon, how's Mom?" The brunette asks as flashbacks of his mom appeared right before his dark blue eyes.

"She's energetic as ever..." Lyon grumbled, scratching his head.

"Girlfriend?"

"We broke up."

The two of them continue to talk about various things. As for Lucy, she is huffing. She is tired, because they walk too quickly.

"Damn it." She muttered under her breath, "Why is his house so far?!"

Her chocolate eyes looked at them with a steady gaze. Somehow, Lucy felt uneasy. Maybe because she's going to see Gray's family. Or maybe, she can really disappear this time. She held on tightly to the necklace she's wearing, "Oh well..."

Gray and Lyon entered a vintage house. Lucy, on the other hand, stared at the daunting old house, "Why am I even nervous? It's not like they can see me..." She stated, letting out a sigh of relief.

She followed them and went it, noticing that the house has your usual aspects; sofas, tables, family pictures, etc.

"Pardon for the intrusion." Lucy states, not bothering to take off her shoes. A loud laughter erupts in the living room and Lucy follows that sound only to see a woman with dark purple hair around her 30's. That woman was ruffling Gray's hair and they formed into a hug,

"If you're coming home, you should've called! My idiot son."

"Yeah sure, I miss you too Ur." He said, letting out a chuckle.

Lucy's eyebrows furrowed, did Gray just call her own mother by her given name?

"You idiot! I'm your mom, not your friend. So don't just go calling me by my name." Ur stated, glaring at her brunette son who's laughing.

"Okay Mom."

"Anyways, I'm going to call your sister and cook your favorite foods. So just sit and relax there and go have some quality time with Lyon."

* * *

Lucy felt out-of-place. She can't even go talk to Gray alone! And now, they're eating dinner. The blonde maiden learned that Gray and Lyon have an older sister that's named "Ultear." And just like Ur, Ultear has this dark violet hair and inherited her mother's facial features.

"Gray, don't tell me you still don't have a girlfriend? You're in college already! You should at least enjoy your youth." Ultear states, "You're going to end up not having any kids at all."

"Sis, knowing Gray, he's probably not interested." Lyon adds while Ulter nods in agreement.

"Hey! Don't go ganging up on me like that." Gray retorts, taking another bite of his spinach. The rest of the members laugh and continues to eat. Until, they heard the doorbell ring, "Ah! I'll get it." Ultear said as she stands up.

* * *

Ultear holds the brass knob and twists it lightly, only to see a blonde woman around her 40's standing there, "Miss Layla, what are you doing here?" She asks.

"Ah, I've heard your brother has arrived? I've brought some cakes..." The old woman named "Layla" says.

"You didn't have to! Here, come in." Ultear replies and bows to Layla's direction.

"Pardon for the intrusion." Layla says as she removes her sandals.

"Ultear? Who is that?" Ur shouts through the kitchen, "Its Layla, mom!"

Somehow, Lucy's heart thumpS at the name. The name is so nostalgic to her. And when she takes a look at the woman's face, she drops on her knees... Realizing that it was no other than her mother.

* * *

(A/N: Oh no! Lucy just saw her mom. Yay or nyay? :D

Please do leave a review.

Flames and criticisms are accepted.)

Read my other stories: **Devil's Bargain **and **The Fallen**


	8. Chapter 7

Warning: Contains cussing. Rated T

* * *

**"A Spirit that Guides You"**

By: Quod Angelice Diabolicus Est

* * *

Chapter Seven

"Oh, welcome!" Ur greeted the old blonde woman.

"Hi, I've brought some cakes." She responded,

"You didn't have to!"

"I've heard your son has arrived?"

"Ah, yes. He has."

The two ladies chatted chirpily, but there, in the corner, Lucy just kept her gaze on them.

"Gray, come here!" Gray's mother- Ur, shouted across the living room. The raven-haired man stood up and went to them, only to find a woman who's around her 60's.

His dark blue eyes widen, "Lucy?" He asks nonchalantly.

Layla's head shot upwards, giving him a questioning look,

"Lucy? What the hell are you talking about, my idiotic son? This is our neighbor, Layla!" Ur said and smacked his head playfully.

"Oh my, it's nice to finally meet you." The old woman, now known as Layla, said and bowed her head.

"Ah, nice to meet you too." Gray responded.

"Let's go to the kitchen, shall we? Let's eat there." Ultear suggested, and all of them agreed.

"Oh! Aunt Layla..." Lyon greeted her with enthusiasm,

"My, my, Lyon, haven't seen you for one week right?"

The silver-haired man named "Lyon" chuckled, "Yet, it feels like years, huh?"

"Ugh, Lyon, will you stop hitting on Layla?"

"M-Mom, it's not like that! Sheesh."

Lucy smiles at the scene and glances at her mother. She carefully walks away, leaving the kitchen. She finds herself leaning on the drape wall, slowly falling down on her knees.

"Mom..." She mutters and cringes.

An image appeared right before her eyes. She remembers how fun it was to have a family, a rowdy one at that. But everything changed since the fire nation attacked (WHAT HAHAHA. I JUST TYPED THIS FOR FUN PEOPLE! XD)

Gray's family was having fun chatting with her. They were erupting loud laughs that could surely annoy the neighbors.

The doorbell rang, which made Lucy jump in shock. Her deep hazel eyes looked down and ignored it, "Who is it this time?" Gray's older sister- Ultear, asks herself and opens the door with an annoyed face.

"Is mother there?" A female voice asked.

"Ah, Layla!" Ultear shouted and smiled at the woman in front of their door. After a few seconds, the old woman comes out gasps,

"Ultear, please tell your mom that I'm going now."

"Eh? Why? It's still early."

"I still have to prepare for tomorrow, it's my husband's birthday the day after tomorrow."

"Oh, I see! Take care then..." Ultear bade at her and bowed. She closed the door and shouted, "Mom! Layla's going home."

Lucy let out a sigh of relief and placed her hand on her chest. She can feel the beat of her heart, pounding crazy,

"Awhhh, she's gone..." Ur said and pouted,

"By the way Gray, make sure to go to her house tomorrow." Ultear said,

"What? Why?!"

"To get to know them better and we owe them a lot. Since you haven't met them properly, this is a good change, you know?"

The raven-haired man groaned and glared at his sister, "Fine..."

"Look at the time. Okay, kiddos! Time to go to bed."

"Mom, we're not in grade school anymore." Complained the silver-head man,

"Awh. Once I'm gone, you're going to miss me being like this you know."

* * *

Gray was headed towards his room, and behind him was Lucy. The atmosphere was silent and cold. For some reason, Gray has a lot of things in his mind. He runs his hand through his hair and massages his temples, "Lucy?" He utters as he enters his bedroom,

"Why have you become quiet?" The brunette asked and opened the window that is located beside his bed. Much to his dismay, the blonde spirit didn't answer his question. Instead, she just sat down on his bed and wrapped his blankets around her, "I was so shocked a while ago! That woman really looks like you. I mean, she looks like the older version of you."

He lets out a stiff laugh and added, "Lucy, is there something you're hiding from me?"

And this time, it was her turn to laugh, "Me? No way."

"Lucy..." He warned her and sighed,

"Okay, okay! Fine. That woman a while ago is my mom..."

Silence emitted the room, and the brunette processed everything in his mind, "So that's why you two look alike. Hell, you're like the spitting image of your mom."

The blonde spirit nodded and did not say anything else,

"Want to come with me to see your family tomorrow?" He asks and smiles sweetly at her.

Her set of deep hazel eyes sparkled for a second, but it disappeared in an instant, "Can I?"

"Of course you can..."

"But..."

She hesitated and glanced outside the window. The cold air touched her bare skin as she let out a hum. She hugs her knees and the set of deep hazel eyes she possessed are now staring unto his dark blue orbs, with a sad expression.

The brunette gulps and sighs, "I don't know what's going on... I don't know what you've been through... I don't know why you keep on hiding things from me... But if it pains you to see your family then-"

"I'll go."

"E-Eh?"

"I'll accompany you tomorrow, Gray. Besides, I'm a spirit. They can't see me."

There was a moment of silence and Gray had been itching to ask her a question, "Why did you become a spirit anyway?" He questioned, to which the blonde laughed nervously and shifted uncomfortably,

'"It's because of a promise I made..."

"Promise?"

Lucy chuckled and gave him a heartwarming smile, "Yes, a promise."

The brunette examined her expression, "That smile..." He whispered to himself,

"Huh?" Lucy asks, raising a brow at the raven-haired man,

"Nothing. Just go to sleep already."

The blonde spirit hums in response and lies down in bed with her back facing Gray. As she closes her eyes, a smile forms her lips, as she reminisces a scene from the past.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gray couldn't sleep at all. The heartwarming smile that Lucy possessed reminded him of the woman in his dreams. He shakes his head and sat on his bed that is occupied by the blonde spirit.

He held those golden flocks, and played with it. His dark blue orbs glances at her face, noticing that she's drooling.

"Pft, drooling while sleeping just like a kid..." The brunette stated and brought out his cellphone, "This is going to be a good memory."

He takes a picture of the spirit's drooling face and chuckles. His dark blue orbs stared onto the picture, and his lips formed a smile, "Goodnight..."

* * *

"Gray!" The blonde spirit shouted near his ear which made the raven-haired man jump in shock. The brunette opened his eyes slowly and glanced at the hanging clock,

"Lucy... It's just five in the morning..."Gray states and scratches his back. He yawns and shifts to the other side, for him to sleep again, "What do you need?"

"This is the day where we'll- I mean, you'll go to Layla! Hurry up and wash your face already. Geez." Lucy answers and kicks him, trying to wake him up. The brunette groaned and sat up. A yawn escaped his lips, "But then again, seeing this sleepy face of yours isn't bad either..."

"Pfft, I saw you drooling last night. That sight isn't bad either." Gray said and smirked at her playfully, "I even have a picture of it."

"I'm a spirit. It's impossible for me to appear in photographs!" She argued and stuck out her tongue,

"Yeah, yeah, will you go out for a minute? I'll just get change." The brunette muttered and got up. He rummages his luggage, trying to find a suitable outfit. He wants to look prim when meeting them. And when I mean them, I'm referring to the Heartfilia family of course, "Wait, why do I even care about my looks?" He asks himself and shrugs. Deep inside him, he really wants to prove himself to them, but it's not like he is introducing himself as Lucy's boyfriend... right?

The thought of meeting Lucy's finally made him nervous, just like any other boy. A sigh escapes from his lips. He just yanked a white V-neck shirt and matched it with black skinny jeans, topped with a blazer and military boots. His dark blue orbs glances at the mirror, eying his attire. He exits his room and the first one he see is the blonde spirit,

"What took you so long?" She asked. Her coffee-like eyes look at him from head to toe, "Oh wow, you're wearing boots..."

"And what of it?"

"Nothing, it's my first time seeing a guy wearing boots."

Gray didn't comment any further and shrugged.

* * *

(A/N: Guys, I'm planning on quitting this. I'm just "planning" or maybe putting it on a hiatus? I don't know... I just feel like nobody is enjoying this story.

And if nobody is really enjoying this, then why would I continue to write it. Right?

Oh well, having second thoughts though.

Please do leave a review. Flames and criticisms are accepted.)

Read my other stories: **Devil's Bargain **and **The Fallen**


End file.
